YuGiOh: Meme!
by Crime Scene Fairy
Summary: A response to Kohakuhime of Konoha's Meme! challenge that she posted. Couldn't help but accept! Somewhat crack, humor, and slight parody. Please review!


**Author's Note:** You know, it figures that my first shot into the Yu-Gi-Oh! fandom would be a challenge fic for fun. I read the Meme from Kohakuhime of Konoha (KoK), and I decided to do one after a PM discussion with her. However, this is by far not a good piece. It's random, it's a slight parody, and it's just a test result for my entrance into the fandom of Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Sadly. I'm working on it!

So, expect randomness, OOCness (mostly likely), and Star Wars. I'm seriously.

But, I basically read KoK's hilarious Meme! piece, and decided to do her challenge for fun. And it was. Loads of fun, and I acutally finished the fic! Gasp! But please review, and remember, I consider this slightly crack. I warn you, also - some of these pieces I'm very proud of, others I cringe looking at. But I wanted to get the piece out already. It's nowhere in leage with KoK, as if it could ever be anyway! ;)

Hope you guys like it, though. It was fun writing either way!

_**

* * *

**_

_**IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!**_

**The obvious question - who's your favorite character(s)?**

Joey Wheeler. No questions asked.

**What would happen if you and this/these characters me?**

The girl had appeared out of thin air. Literally. Quite literally. Joey had been walking on the streets, minding his own business, when all of the sudden-

"Hiya!"

Joey had been staring down a much-shorter girl, with short brown hair and brown eyes. Almost like Tea. Almost, anyway. Tea didn't have that kind of face or posture that suggested she was talented at giving the good ol' 'if looks could kill' glare. But Tea had that glare at times, too. This girl, however, was grinning up at him.

"Um, hi," Joey greeted her, disconcert entering his psyche. "Do I know you?"

"No."

"Ah." Silence. "What is your name then?"

"Crime Scene Fairy."

"…"

"Not my real name."

"What's your real name, then?"

"I'm not saying it. I like Crime Scene Fairy better. CSF, if you don't want to say all of it."

"Where in the world did you get Crime Scene Fairy?"

CSF grinned up happily. "Oh, I figured it out. My friend suggested it."

"… your friend suggested for you to call yourself Crime Scene Fairy?"

"Something wrong with that?"

"Oh, nothing!" A large, fake smile came over Joey's face. Something told him not to mess with her. "So… where did you come from?"

She glared at him. "Like I'm going to tell you!" she snapped.

"Alright then!" Joey exclaimed, glaring at her. "You're snippy, aren't ya?"

"SNIPPY!? SNIPPY!? SCREW PATIENCE, I'M DONE!"

Before Joey knew anything of what had happened, he disappeared into thin air, quite like how the authoress had appeared. CSF blinked and looked around.

"Oh, crap!" she exclaimed, shaking her head. "Remember, girl, don't send charries into different fandoms when you're mad!" She frowned. "Where in the infinite fandoms did I send him, anyway?"

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would they react?**

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Joey stared in shock at the blond-haired girl in front of him, and the bearded man who appeared to look like her father, possibly. Maybe. She was blinking in surprise, and then glanced at the bearded man. Not that Joey could blame her - he had appeared out of nowhere, literally!

"Think he's a cultist, Master?" she asked, watching Joey up and down.

The bearded one glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "Jaden. What did I say?" he told her.

"Call you 'Kyle'?" the girl asked sheepishly, smiling slightly.

Kyle Katarn grinned at his apprentice. "Good girl!" He glanced at Joey, and then shook his head. "Let me guess. CSF got to you, too?"

Joey's jaw dropped. "How'd you know?!" he demanded, his eyes wide with shock.

"Been there and back, my friend. Been there and back." Kyle shook his head, sympathy shining in his brown eyes.

Jaden just watched the exchange. "When am I going to meet CSF?" she asked, shaking her head. "Seriously!" She had heard Kyle complain about her enough times.

"If you're lucky?" Joey asked, looking at her.

"Never," finished Kyle, shaking his head. "Trust me, Jaden. She'll screw up what happens in Star Wars canon in your future. And you'll probably ends up with a few kids, married, and Force knows what else!"

"Um, are we sure we're talking about the same person?" Joey asked, blinking once. "I called her snippy, and she sent my into another… fandom, or something?"

"Yep," Kyle confirmed nodding. "Sounds like CSF."

The three stood in awkward silence for several minutes, and then Joey voiced the concern that had entered his mind a moment later. CSF who had done this seriously hadn't thought of this, had she? Well, it would've have surprised Joey.

"…Does she have any idea how to get me back?"

_Star Wars. More specifically, somewhere during Jedi Academy, probably somewhere on Vjun. Kyle Katarn RULES!_

* * *

_**PAIRINGS!!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! luvrbirds?**

Joey/Mai. Polarshipping, and SO cute!

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one another?**

"Um, Mai, can I talk to you?"

"Um, sure, Joey. What's up?"

"Well, um, ya see…"

"Yes?"

"It's not easy for me to say this to ya…"

"Yes, Joey?"

"Well, um… ya see…"

"Joey."

"This is really difficult…"

"Spit it out, Wheeler!"

"I love ya."

(silence)

"Um, Mai?"

"It's about time, Wheeler!"

"Um… okay?"

**What would their first date be like?**

Joey had misplaced his wallet, because he had been running around before the date. Mai had actually dressed down, and was just in normal clothes… and by normal, she meant just a very simple dress for the restaurant that they were waiting for.

But by the time that they had gotten to the restaurant, it had closed. Joey had gotten the wrong times, and the wrong reservations. So, now they were hungry, dressed up, and it looked like it was going to rain.

"So…" Joey said, looking down. He kicked at the concrete before looking at Mai. "Wanna grab a burger?"

Mai stared at him a moment before shrugging. "Heh. Why not?"

**Now… dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!!**

"You know this is kind of comfy!" Mai grinned, looking down at the white and blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers. "I've got to get more clothes like this."

Joey looked down at his outfit, and shook his head at the tight, purple outfit. He had no idea how he had gotten himself into this… but he had a suspicion that CSF was involved, somehow… "I don't know how ya do it, Mai," he told her. "This just ain't comfy!"

Mai grinned cockily. "See?" she asked teasingly. "Beauty is pain."

"In that case, screw beauty."

* * *

_**WHAT IF…?**_

**Someone stole your favorite character's trading card D8? THE HORROR!**

"I'M GONNA KILL THEM! THEY TOUCHED MY RED EYES!? I'M GOING TO ***** *** ******* **** ****!"

- The rest had been deemed unsuitable for fan fiction audiences under the age of about 4000 years. And it's doubted that even the Egyptians (Seth and Atem, mostly) would want to hear it-

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

CSF had struck again, and had put herself in a story as the nanny of Atem! He was so cute as a little kid… and had gotten even hotter as an adult. Oh, la la! But WHEN HAD BAKURA COME IN!?

Within five minutes, she had both of the boys by the scruff of their necks. "Who did what?!" she screamed, glaring at them.

Atem pointed at the white-haired bandit. "He stole my toy!"

Bakura pointed at the pointy-haired child. "He broke my toy!"

"You stole mine first!"

"You broke mine first!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Uh-uh!

"Uh-huh!"CSF was seriously considering killing herself off… at least in this story, anyway.

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

"Yami, no, not that! Grandpa needs the skim milk!"

Yami blinked at Yugi, and then raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked. He held up a gallon with a pink lid on the top and a '2' on the side. "2 percent is the better milk!"

"I agree," a random girl walking by said. "Skim tastes… ew. It's just ew."

Yami and Yugi blinked as they walked away. "Um…" Yugi said. Yami blinked, and then looked down at Yugi.

"Let's go with skim," they said as one.

**Joey took over Kaiba Corp?**

CSF stood outside of Kaiba Corp as the place began to burn to the ground. Stnading next to her, looking livid, was Seto Kaiba. His right eye was twitching violently, and he looked ready to kill somebody. Too bad 'the mutt' wasn't around anywhere. Or he had been, since he was the one responsible for this.

"Who gave you the bright idea to let Wheeler take over my company!?" Seto demanded, glaring at CSF.

CSF grinned. "Oh, KoK," she replied. "Her reply to this question was hilarious… but personally, I see KaibaCorp burning to the ground with Joey in charge." She shrugged. "It could be worse."

"How?"

"He could have blown it up."

"…"

"Or flooded the place with chocolate pudding." CSF grinned. "I love pudding…"

"…"

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be the Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

After one round of DDR, Tea blinked down in shock at Joey. He had fallen down within ten seconds of the game, and Tea had completely destroyed him… for once. She wouldn't deny it. It felt good.

"Joey, how can you not be good at this game?" she asked, shaking her head. "You just step on the lights?"

"…Shut up, Tea."

* * *

**FINAL ONE: Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! Related drabble for the next song that pops up.**

"So… why are we trying to prank Joey again?"

"'Cause, Tristan, Joey doesn't have enough fun in his life."

"…Where'd you come from, anyway?"

CSF grinned. "Everywhere and nowhere. Everywhere and nowhere."

"Um… alright. How does this prank work?" Tristan asked slowly, staring warily at the strange girl who had literally appeared out of nowhere and had paid 60 bucks for him to help her prank Joey.

CSF grinned evilly. "Oh, you'll see…"

10 MINUTES LATER!

"AGH! SOMEONE HELP ME! TOO MUCH PINK!"

As Joey continued screaming in his bedroom about how everything had turned pink - his shelves, his bed, his hair, everything, Tristan and CSF were having hot cocoa in the living room of his apartment.

"So," Tristan asked. "Why pink?"

CSF shrugged, taking a sip of her cocoa. "I don't know. Let's just blame my iPod for pink and KoK for posting that hilarious piece of writing the other night. If she hadn't, I wouldn't be here."

"… works for me." He took a sip as well. "How'd we do that so fast, anyway?"

The CSF grinned and chuckled darkly as Joey's yells continued. "It's a trade secret of fan fiction, Tristan. We don't let charries know our secrets."

Tristan blinked, and then shrugged. "Whatever."

_- So What by P!NK_

* * *

**YOUR MOVE!! Tag three or more authors!**

…considering I took this as a challenge from KoK, and I don't really know anybody from this category, I'll have to go with anybody who wants to.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that's my first attempt for Yu-Gi-Oh! Hope you guys review and enjoy, and thanks for letting me take on the challenge, KoK! See ya guys later, and hopefully I'll be back in this category soon - it's fun! See ya!


End file.
